Kissing Business
by SabbyBaby
Summary: Spielt nach dem Kuss von Ron und Lavender im Gemeinschaftsraum im 6.Schuljahr und Harry will Hermine trösten,aber was passiert danach?Für wen schlägt Hermines Herz?Und welche Überraschungen kommen noch auf unsere Helden zu?
1. Chapter 1

Nach langer Zeit mal wieder eine kleine Story meinerseits :)

habt Spaß...oder auch nicht^^

Es war Rons großer Abend,sein Triumph und jeder jubelte ihm zu.Für ihn war es das erste mal,dass er im Mittelpunkt stand,er genoss all die Aufmerksamkeit,die ihm zuteil wurde,ließ sich feiern und strahlte in Runde.

Harry gönnte seinem besten Freund diesen Abend,diesen Moment der Aufregung und des Ruhms,er selbst hatte sein ganzen Leben schon mehr als genug davon bekommen und freute sich mit Ron,dass nun er an der Reihe war.

Ebenso freut er sich für ihn,als er seinen ersten Kuss von einem Mädchen erhielt und dies noch frenetischer gefeiert wurde,als seine großartige Leistung auf dem Qudditchfeld.

Sein Kopf und seine Ohren liefen rot an und Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Lavender klebte an ihm und schien ihn mit ihrer Wucht fast umzuwerfen,aber Ron konnte sie beide noch aufrecht Pfeifen und Johlen begleitete diesen Kuss.

Jeder schien sich zu freuen,bis auf eine Person.

Harry blickte neben sich,wo eben noch Hermine gestanden sah sich in der Menschenmenge vergebens nach ihr um,bis er noch ihren gesenkten Kopf aus dem Gryffindorgemeindschaftsraum verschwinden sah.

Sie schien traurig zu sein,wie Harry vermutete damit zusammenhing,dass sie Gefühle für Ron dachte kurz darüber nach,ob er sie einfach in Ruhe lassen sollte,entschied sich dann aber doch dafür,ihr nachzugehen.

Seine Mitschüler um ihn herum versuchten ihn aufzuhalten,damit er den Spaß nicht verpasste,aber Harry tat die Versuche lächelnd ab.

„Spaßbremse!",rief Fred ihm lachend hinterher,was Harry aber schon nicht mehr mitbekommen hatte,da er bereits den ersten Fuß aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gesetzt hatte.

Harry ging die Treppen hinunter,um in das leere Klassenzimmer zu gehen,in dem er auch Hermine Gang wurde schon länger nicht mehr den Wänden hingen vereinzelt Spinnenweben und die kleinen schwarzen Bewohner flüchteten in die Ecken und Rissen des Mauerwerks.

Als er durch die Tür in das Klassenzimmer hineintrat,sah er schon Hermine gegen den alten Schreibtisch gelehnt blieb lautlos stehen und betrachtete seine Freundin kurz eingehend.

Sie sah nicht so traurig aus wie Harry es erwartet weinte sie nicht und ihm fiel ein großer Stein vom Herzen.Mädchen waren nicht sein Spezialgebiet und weinende Mädchen noch weniger.

Dennoch wirkte sie geknickt und ihrer Stirn zeichneten sich Falten ab und ihre Augen strahlten nicht so wie sonst,sondern waren verengt.

Sein zweiter Blick fiel auf die kleinen gelben Vögel,die um ihren Kopf herumschwirrten.

Harry lä jetzt brachte sie einwandfreie Zauberkunst zustande.

„Die sind sehr schön,Hermine!"

Die Angesprochene hob ihren Kopf und sah Harry verwirrt entgegen.

„Die Vögel...",er deutet mit einem Nicken seines Kopfes auf die kleinen zwitschernden gelben Vögel.

„Danke.",brachte Hermine mit einem wenig frohen Lächeln hervor und betrachtete ebenfalls ihren Zauber,"Wieso bist du nicht mehr auf der Party?"

„Wieso bist du nicht mehr dort?",stellte Harry die Gegenfrage und blieb weiterhin in auf der letzten Treppenstufe stehen.

Hermine schien kurz über ihre Antwort nachzudenken,ehe sie mit den Schultern zuckte," Ich wollte dem ganzen Trubel ein wenig aus dem Weg gehen."

„Ich auch!"

Hermine lächelte ihren Freund nun an,da sie genau wusste,dass Harry ihr die Antwort nicht abnahm und auch seine Aussage nicht der Wahrheit entsprach.

„Was ist das für ein Zauber?",Harry war bemüht ein wenig Konversation zu betreiben,da er nicht wusste näher auf die eigentliche Situation einzugehen und da Hermine immer gern über Zauberei sprach und ihn belehrte war dies seine erste Alternative.

„Avis...Das solltest du auch eigentlich wissen!",sagte Hermine in einem tadelnden Ton und schüttelte ihren Kopf,"Hörst du denn eigentlich nie zu?"

„Wozu denn?Wenn ich etwas wissen muss,dann frage ich dich und deine Aufzeichnungen."

„Ich sollte mir genauer überlegen,ob ich dir noch weiterhin helfen sollte,wenn du diese Einstellung zu deiner Ausbildung du Auror werden möchtest,dann musst du den Unterricht ernster nehmen!"

Harry hielt sein Grinsen zurück,da er Hermine nicht auch noch reizen wollte und nickte stattdessen,"Ron ist ein Idiot!"

Hermine zog ihre Augenbrauen aufgrund dieses abrupten Themenwechsels zusammen und schien nun wieder etwas schlechter gelaunt zu sein.

„Ron kann machen,was er will er kann küssen wen er ist allein seine Entscheidung.",sagte Hermine im scharfen Ton und zog sich auf den Schreibtisch hoch und setzte sich auf ihn,ihre Beine baumelten in der Luft,da sie nicht groß genug war,um sie noch auf dem Boden abzustellen,"Warum hältst du ihn für einen Idioten?"

Diese Frage konnte Harry nicht einmal war das erste was ihm in den Kopf geschossen ist,als er darüber war es ihm in der Tat egal,wen sein bester Freund kü es nach Harry ginge könnte er ebenso gut Pavarti oder Padma Patil küssen.

„Weil...",Harry überlegte aber konnte einfach keinen genauen Grund finden,"...er damit deine Gefühle verletzt hat?"

Seine Antwort klang mehr als eine Frage.

„Er hat aber nicht deine Gefühle verletzt Harry,du solltest nicht derjenige sein,der sauer auf ihn ist,oder?"

Harry ging auf seine Freundin zu und setzte sich ebenfalls auf den Schreibtisch,seine Füße berührten hingegen noch ganz locker den Boden,"Ich bin sauer auf jeden,der deine Gefühle verletzt."

„Du siehst nicht sauer aus.",bemerkte Hermine und betrachtete ihren Freund eingehend.

Harry nickte kaum merklich und wandte seinen Blick dem Fenster zu,welches auf der gegenüberliegendes Seite des Raumes war mittlerweile so dunkel geworden,dass er durch die Glasscheibe nichts als Finsternis ausmachen die Fackeln an der Wand brachten Licht in den sonst so düsteren Ort.

„Ich möchte nur nicht,dass du traurig bist..."

Hermine sah ihren Freund weiterhin an und lächelte leicht.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen,mir geht es viel besser,seit du bei mir bist.",erwiderte sie sanft und sehr ruhig und sie schien es wirklich so zu meinen,wie sie es sagte,"Danke Harry!"

„Nicht dafür.",auch Harry lächelte leicht,da er nicht einmal wusste,was er getan hatte,sagte er dazu nichts weiter.

Stille fiel über die beiden jungen Zauberer und Hermine wandte ihren Blick wieder von Harry das Vogelgezwitscher war noch im Raum zu hören und lenkte beide von der Stille ab.

Harry wusste nicht mehr so recht was er sagen weniger wusste er,ob es Hermine nun wirklich besser ging oder ob er sie vielleicht doch noch trösten sollte.

Um nicht ganz so unsensibel zu wirken,nahm er seine Hände aus dem Schoß und legte einen Arm locker um Hermines Hüften,mit dem anderen Arm kratze er sich unbeholfen am Kopf.

Hermine lehnte sich gegen ihren Freund,ihren Kopf lehnte sie sachte gegen seine Schulter,Harry dadurch in seinem Handeln bekräftigt,zog Hermine ein wenig näher zu sich heran.

Ohne es beeinflussen zu können,schlug sein Herz schneller.

Die Stille um sie herum wurde Harry erneut bewusst und auch das zwitschern der Vögel konnte Harry von seinem pochenden Herzen nicht mehr ablenken.

„Ich denke nicht,dass er in Lavender verliebt ist.",gab Harry zu bedenken und dachte über seinen Freund hatte nicht einmal erwähnt Interesse an dem Mädchen zu haben,geschweige denn hatte er sie irgendwann einmal beachtet,"Er ist wahrscheinlich einfach nur von der Situation überwältigt gewesen und du kennst ja Ron,dass er nicht groß über sein Handel hat wahrscheinlich in diesem Moment nur einfach nicht an dich gedacht..."

„Und das macht es besser Harry?",Hermine schien sauer zu sein und hob ihren Kopf wieder an,"Er denkt nicht einmal an war ihm einfach nur egal!"

Harry schien nun auch bemerkt zu haben,dass es dumm war was er gesagt hatte,dabei wollte er seine Freundin doch einfach nur trösten.

„Wenn ich Ron nicht wichtig genug bin um ein anderes Mädchen abzuweisen,dann kann ich auch auf ihn bin schließlich nicht auf ihn brauche ihn nicht!",sagte Hermine nun energischer und sah Harry finster an,der nur nickte und versuchte die Situation irgendwie zu entspannen.

„Ich...",Harry hatte ehrlich gesagt keine wusste sich nicht zu helfen und verstärkte stattdessen seinen Griff um Hermines Hüfte,bevor er diesen lockerte und ihr sanft den Rücken streichelte.

Harry konnte sich nicht daran erinnern,jemals so bewusst Hermines Körper berührt und gefühlt zu haben wie in diesem Moment,als seine Hand sich über ihren Rücken bewegte.

„Ich wollte damit nicht sagen,dass du auf ihn angewiesen bist..."

„Ich weiß bin nicht sauer auf macht mich nur immer so wütend..."

„Wenn ich irgendwas machen könnte...",fing Harry seinen Satz an und unterbrach ihn jedoch selbst.

Was sollte er denn schon machen können?Sollte er zu Ron gehen und ihm sagen,statt Lavender lieber Hermine zu küssen?Das war eine schlecht Idee,vor allem weil ihm bei dem Gedanken übel wurde,Ron würde seine Zunge in Hermines Hals stecken.

Seine Hand stoppte ihre Bewegungen auf Hermines Rücken und lag ruhend auf ihrer Hü sein Daumen strich immer mal wieder auf und ab,er konnte es nicht lassen sie zu berühren.

Ihr Körper war so zierlich,wirkte aber dennoch nicht wollte ihr im Moment nahe sein,sie im Arm halten und für sie da allem hatte er aber im Moment entdeckt,dass ihr Körper ziemlich interessant für ihn war.

„Wenn ich die Wahl zwischen dir und Lavender hätte,dann würde ich lieber dich küssen.",sagte Harry und versuchte es wie einen Scherz klingen zu lassen,obwohl es genau der Wahrheit entsprach,"Sie kichert ständig und tratscht..."

Hermines Wangen färbten sich rot aber auch sie musste lachen,wenn auch nur etwas verhalten,so wie Harry,"Ja...sie...ist schon sehr..."

„Besonders?",beendete Harry ihren Satz und grinste Hermine verlegen an,die seinen Blick erwiderte und ebenfalls lä Augen schienen sein Gesicht aufmerksam zu mustern.

„So kann man das auch nennen.",Hermines Stimme war fast nur ein Flüstern und Harry fühlte sich noch nie in all den Jahren so sehr zu seiner Freundin hingezogen wie in diesem Moment.

Er bewegte nun seine Hand wieder auf und ab an Hermines Berührungen waren sehr bestimmt und sicher,ganz im Gegensatz zu Harrys Selbstbewusstsein.

„Cho oder ich?",fragte Hermine möglichst leise um die Stimmung zwischen ihnen nicht zu zerstören und blickte ihrem Freund intensiv in seine grünen Augen,in denen sie versuchte die Antwort zu erhalten.

Harry brauchte einen kurzen Moment,bevor er verstand was genau das Mädchen,wessen Kopf nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem eigenen entfernt war,gemeint hatte.

„Du.",antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäß und sein Blick fiel auf ihre Lippen,die ihm noch nie zuvor aufgefallen waren und auch noch nie so verführerisch wirkten wie in diesem Augenblick.

„Ginny oder ich?",wollte Hermine nun wissen und ein kleines Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen,als sie bemerkte,dass Harry eben diese betrachtete.

Auch Harry musst nun Lächeln und hob seinen Blick an,ihr in die Augen wollte sie das hob fragend eine Augenbraue und ließ seine Fingerspitzen über ihre Taille kitzelte Hermine leicht,jedoch war es noch immer angenehm.

„Ginny?",fragte Hermine und irgendwie war sie sich sicher,dass Harry es verneinen würde.

Und sie sollte Recht behalten,"Du!"

Dieses Mal war Harrys Stimme sicherer,jedoch noch immer sehr leise und fast von den Vögeln über ihren Köpfen übertönt.

Harrys Hand wanderte die Konturen ihres Körpers entlang und er mochte dieses Gefühl,ihm gefiel,was er spürte und er bekam einfach nicht genug behielt Hermine sicher in seinem Arm und fuhr nun mit seiner anderen Hand ihren Oberschenkel beobachtete seine eigenen Bewegungen,wie seine Hand von Hermines Knie,sehr sanft und langsam ihren Oberschenkel hinauf glitt.

Wieder suchte er Hermines Augen,um zu sehen,ob es in Ordnung war was er tat und sie schien seine Berührungen zu genieß lächelte zaghaft und er war froh,als auch Hermine lächelte.

„Es gibt niemanden den ich lieber küssen würde als dich."

Harry hat es einiges an Mut abverlangt ihr dies jetzt zu sagen und diese Aussage überraschte ihn zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er nicht gewusst,dass dieses Verlangen in ihm schlummerte.

Und auch Hermine schien diese Aussage etwas zu überraschen und wurde sich nun Harrys Berührungen und der Situation in der sich sich befanden mehr als bewusst.

Harry hatte eine ähnliche Aussage von Hermine erhofft,erhielt sie aber nicht,was ihn kurz an sich zweifeln ließ und er schon etwas auf Abstand gehen wollte,ehe Hermine ihn vom Gegenteil überzeugte.

„Dann küss mich...",es war ein Flüstern,so sanft,dass Harry erst glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

Er überlegte kurz sie zu fragen,ob sie das auch wirklich möchte und was mit Ron ist,aber Harry entschied sich dagegen,weil er diese Chance nicht verstreichen lassen wollte,auch wenn das sehr egoistisch von ihm war.

Nervös und mit wild pochenden Herzen lehnte Harry sich vor und legte seine Lippen ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken auf die seiner besten Freundin.

Es war noch besser als Harry erwartet hatte,als es in seinem Bauch wild anfing zu kribbeln,seine Hand,die auf Hermines Oberschenkel lag,anfing zu zittern und seine Knie,die ihm Standhaftigkeit gaben,anfingen nachzugeben.

Hermine erwiderte den Kuss sanft,als sie ihre Lippen gegen Harrys bewegte und sich ihr Arm um den jungen Mann schlang,während die andere Hand nach seinem Shirt griff und ihn näher zu sich zog.

Harry konnte es nicht glauben wie gut es war seine beste Freundin zu kü war noch immer ein sehr sanfter Kuss und keiner von beiden schien diesen Moment durch hastige Bewegungen zerstören zu wollen.

Harry lächelte in den Kuss konnte einfach nicht anders,weil es einfach so unglaublich bemerkte dies und ließ kurz von ihm ab um ihn grinsend stupste mit seiner Nase gegen Hermines und hob seine Hand um ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht zu streifen,um sie dann auf ihrer Wange verweilen zu sahen sich kurz in die Augen,bevor sie sich zu einem weiteren Kuss trafen.

Dieses mal war es anders,er war leidenschaftlicher, Zungen trafen sich und es war wie ein Feuerwerk,was in Harrys Körper spürte Hermines Zittern und fühlte sich bestätigt in dem,was er tat und rutschte vom Tisch herunter,um zwischen Hermines Beine zu gelangen,wo er zum Stehen musste nun ihren Kopf ein wenig weiter heben,um seinen Mund nicht zu verlieren.

Er zog sie so dicht wie möglich an sich heran und seine Hand ging wieder auf wusste schon jetzt,dass er in Zukunft nicht darauf verzichten wollte,sie zu berühren.

„Uuups!"

Harry und Hermine fuhren erschrocken auseinander,als Lavender und Ron in den Raum gestolpert kamen. Lavender war knallrot im Gesicht und kicherte unkontrolliert und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund,die beiden eingehend betrachtend,"Wir wussten nicht,dass hier besetzt ist..."

Harry ging einen Schritt zurück,damit Hermine vom Schreibtisch steigen konnte.

„Was treibt ihr hier?",fragte Ron und auch sein Kopf war knallrot,allerdings nicht,weil er diese Situation so amüsant fand.

„Wonach sieht es denn aus?",schoss Hermine zurück und warf ihm ihrerseits einen bösen Blick zu,"Ich hätte nicht gedacht,dass du dich heute noch von ihrem Gesicht hättest trennen können!"

Erneut kam ein Kichern von Lavender,während Ron sprachlos vor Wut einfach nur dastand und abwechselnd seinen besten Freund und Hermine ansah.

Harry hingegen fragte sich,warum Hermine nun so aggressiv reagierte und hatte insgeheim Angst,dass es für sie doch nur ein harmloses Knutschen war.

„Wie kannst du es wagen SIE zu küssen?"

Harry zuckte zusammen,als er realisierte,dass Ron ihn angesprochen hatte,"Was kümmert es dich?Du hast Lavender!"

„Du weißt genau was es mich kümmert!",brüllte Ron,der offenbar vergessen hatte,dass Lavender noch immer an seinem Arm hing und ihn erschrocken ansah.

„Hör auf zu schreien Ron!",befahl Hermine kühl und nickte zu ihrer Mitschülerin,"Nimm Lavender und verschwinde!"

Ron schien seine Wut runter zu schlucken,seine Ohren waren jedoch nach wie vor knallrot,"Du hättest das mit mir Absprechen sollen!"

„Ich bin nicht dein Eigentum Ronald!",jetzt wurde Hermine laut und Harry versuchte sie zu beschwichtigen,indem er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte,aber sie wollte diese Berührung nicht und schob sie weg,"Du hast keinen Grund sauer zu hast Lavender geküsst und jetzt ist es nicht weiter deine Angelegenheit!Ich kann küssen wen ich ist es vollkommen egal ob es Harry ist oder Seamus,Dean oder sogar deine Brüder."

Das versetzte Harry einen kurzen Stich,da es seine Freundin offenbar wirklich nichts bedeutet versuchte seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen und stellte sich neben Hermine,"Ron lass gut sein, Spaß mit Lavender und wir beide gehen einfach wo anders hin...Dann habt ihr eure Ruhe...für was auch immer."

Harry warf seinem Freund noch einen Blick zu,ehe er die Treppe hinaufging und Hermine Schritte dicht hinter sich hörte.

Als sie außer Hörweite des Klassenzimmers waren,fing Hermine an zu sprechen,"Was glaubt er eigentlich wer er ist?Knutscht mit Lavender in aller Öffentlichkeit herum und ist dann sauer,wenn ich jemanden Küsse?Hätte er Lavender gar nicht erst geküsst,dann..."

Harry sah seine Freundin an,die aufgehört hatte zu reden und sich auf die Lippen biss.

„Was dann?",fragte Harry und blieb stehen,"Dann hättest du mich nie im Leben geküsst?Dann wäre ich nicht erst interessant geworden?"

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt!"

Hermine sah ihrem Freund fest in die Augen,"Ich weiß wirklich nicht,ob es sonst passiert wäre oder nicht..."

Harry war ganz sicherlich nicht die Antwort,die er sich erhofft hatte,aber sie war wenigstens ehrlich.

„Harry ich bin müde...Ich denke,dass ich jetzt ins Bett gehen werde,okay."

„Ja,ich gehe wohl auch schlafen.",log Harry und versuchte sich an einem matten Lächeln,"Schlaf gut Hermine!"

„Gute Nacht Harry!",wisperte Hermine,die ihrem Freund ansah,was in seinem Kopf vor sich ging und ein schlechtes Gewissen machte sich breit,ihn einfach so dort stehen zu lassen.

Ich hoffe sehr,dass euch dieses Kapitel gefallen haaaat :)


	2. Chapter 2

Und hier folgt die Fortsetzung,ich hoffe,dass euch der erste Teil gut gefallen hat :)

Hatte ich schon erwähnt,dass sich meine Geschichten nicht an die korrekte Vorlage der Bücher hält?Euch werden aber die gravierenden Unterschiede schon aufgefallen sein und werden euch noch auffallen ;)

Der nächste Morgen startete für Harry viel zu früh,er hatte in der Nacht schon nicht gut schlafen können und auch Ron,der eben erst in den Schlafsaal gekommen war,gab sich keine Mühe leise zu hatte offenbar die Nacht mit Lavender verbracht und da es noch immer dunkel war,konnte es noch nicht Zeit sein,um zum Frühstück aufzustehen.

Grummelnd drehte Harry sich auf den Rü hatte kein Interesse daran so früh am Morgen wieder an Ron zu geraten und er machte deshalb auch keine Anstalten die Vorhänge seines Bettes aufzuziehen.

Harry war sich sicher,dass dies einer dieser Samstage werden wird,an denen man lieber im Bett bleibt und so jede Menge Ärger und Sorgen aus dem Weg er war sich auch ebenso sicher,dass er vor diesen Dingen oder besser gesagt seinen besten Freunden nicht weglaufen konnte.

Wenn denn Ron und Hermine noch seine Freunde waren.

Was er und Hermine gestern getan hatten,konnte sowohl ihre als auch die Freundschaft von ihm und Ron aufs Spiel gesetzt haben und das nur,weil auf unerklärliche Weise seine Gefühle sich dazu entschlossen haben,Achterbahn zu fahren,sobald er auch nur an Hermine dachte.

Als wenn er nicht schon genug Probleme hätte...

Und Harry machte sich nichts vor,er hatte Angst seiner Freundin heute vor die Augen zu da hatte Harry mehrere Theorien.

Die erste war die Angst vor Ablehnung.

Die zweite war,dass Hermine so tat,als wenn nichts gewesen wäre.

Die dritte,dass sie ihn anschreien würde und er die Schuld bekommt.

Die vierte,dass er sich wie ein verliebter Idiot benehmen würde.

Theorie Nummer fünf war,dass sie ihm die Freundschaft kündigte und Harry hatte noch ewig viele Ideen in seinem Kopf.

Wieso nur konnte Harry sich nicht aus Schwierigkeiten wäre so einfach gewesen Hermine zu trösten,sie wäre dann noch zwei Tage sauer gewesen auf den Rotschopf,dieser hätte irgendwann bemerkt,dass Lavender nur eine nette Abwechslung war und würde dann schließlich mit Hermine zusammenkommen.

Und Harry wäre der beste Freund gewesen,der ihnen dazu verholfen hätte,

Harry seufzte kaum merklich und kratzte sich an der das war es nicht was er wollte nicht der beste Freund sein,der seine beiden Freunde gestern Abend jedenfalls nicht mehr...

Es war zehn ühstückszeit und Harry warf immer wieder einen Blick auf die Treppe,um zu sehen,wann Hermine herunterkommen wü war sie schon immer früher wach und wartete auf die beiden Jungs.

„Hey...Guten Morgen!"

Harrys Kopf wirbelte herum und hinter ihm stand Hermine,die ein paar Bücher unter ihren Armen mit sich trug.

„Guten Morgen.",Harry musste unweigerlich lä war so typisch für seine Freundin vor dem Frühstück noch in der Bücherei gewesen zu sein,"Hast du noch gelernt?"

„Nur ein wenig gelesen und mir einige Bücher ausgeliehen,die ich mir eigentlich schon vor längerer Zeit mitnehmen wollte.",antwortete sie und hielt die besagten Bücher hoch,"Sie waren immer ausgeliehen."

Harry nickte,"Wollen wir frühstücken gehen?Ich habe Hunger."

„Wollen wir nicht auf Ron warten?",gab Hermine zu bedenken und warf einen Blick hinauf zum Jungenschlafsaal.

„Wenn du lieber mit Ron essen möchtest,als mit mir,dann sag es einfach.",antwortete Harry schroff und stand auf,um sich allein auf den Weg zu machen.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt!"

„Ja,ich weiß...",Harry bereute es,seine Gedanken ausgesprochen zu haben und noch mehr bereute er es diese Gedanken überhaupt zu haben.,"Keine Ahnung was mit mir los ist...Es tut mir leid."

Hermine hob skeptisch ihre Augenbrauen,sagte aber nichts weiter dazu,stattdessen legte sie ihre Bücher auf dem Tisch ab und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster,"So wie es aussieht werden wir das Wochenende wohl im Schloss verbringen."

„Da könntest du Recht haben,außer du hast Lust auf eine Wasserschlacht."

„Wir sollten runter gehen...Ich denke mal,dass Ron noch schlafen wird...Lavender kam schließlich auch erst ziemlich spät von ihrem...Spaziergang zurück.",Hermine klang leicht verbittert und warf Harry dennoch ein Lächeln zu.

Er versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen,dass es ihn störte,dass Hermine deswegen traurig war oder eifersüchtig oder was auch immer das sein könnte,was sie im Moment empfand.

Auf dem Weg zur großen Halle,redeten sie vollkommen normal miteinander,fast so als hätte es gestern nicht war schön sich so mit ihr unterhalten zu können.

„Ich wollte heute eigentlich ein wenig Quidditsch spielen."

„Dann mach es doch meine,ihr müsst ja schließlich auch im Regen und Gewitter antreten.Wäre doch eine gute Übung."

„Ich glaube aber nicht,dass sich irgendjemand dazu bereiterklären würde,um mit mir zu spielen."

„Um den Schnatz zu fangen benötigst du keine Mitspieler.";warf Hermine ein und stieß mit ihrer Schulter gegen seine,um ihn ein wenig aus der Bahn zu werfen.

„Du kannst ja mit aufs Feld kommen,wenn du so scharf darauf bist nass zu werden!"

Harry lachte,als Hermine ihm die Zunge raus streckte.

„Was soll ich denn dort?"

Harry lächelte sie an,"Ich bin sicherlich besser,wenn du mir zusiehst."

„Meinst du,ja?",auch Hermine lächelte.

„Du würdest mich anspornen eine gute Leistung zu meine,wer will sich schon vor einer hübschen jungen Frau blamieren wollen...",Harry genoss es,dass Hermine rot wurde und versuchte dies durch ein Lachen zu kaschieren.

Er mochte ihr Lachen und sein Herz machte einen Hü schien gefallen daran gefunden zu haben,immerhin hat es das in den letzten Stunden schon mehrmals getan und es war ein schönes Gefühl,leider wurde dies getrübt von der Ungewissheit,die Harry etwas plagte.

Auf den Fluren begegneten sie noch einigen anderen Mitschülern,die sich entweder zu ihnen gesellten und kurz mit ihnen redeten,oder ihnen böse Blicke und Schimpfwörter an den Kopf warfen so wie es die Slytherins taten.

Alles in allem ein fast normaler Morgen.

„Guten Morgen Leute!"

Erstaunt drehte Harry sich um und mit einem kurzen Blick auf Hermine konnte er feststellen,dass auch sie verwirrt war. Ron setzte sich neben Harry und schien bester Laune zu sein,seinen Arm hatte er um Lavender gelegt,die sich dicht an ihn kuschelte und im siebten Himmel zu schweben schien.

„Guten Morgen.",sagten Harry und Hermine fast zeitgleich,die beide ihren Augen kaum glauben hatten ein riesiges Theater erwartet und eine heftige Auseinandersetzung mit Ron aber nicht,dass er sich so demonstrativ offenherzig mit Lavender zeigen wü war fast schon eine öffentliche Darstellung von Zuneigung.

Harry warf seiner Freundin einen verwunderten Blick zu,die nur den Kopf schütteln fiel ihr offenbar nichts mehr ein.

Lavender selbst schien von diesem Spielchen keine Notiz zu nehmen und war überglücklich bei Ron im Arm zu sein.

„Ich habe gehört,dass ihr beide gestern noch recht früh ins Bette gegangen seid...Habt ihr etwa schon den ersten Streit?",fragte Ron und schob sich einen Toast in den Mund,"Ich meine bei Lavender und mir läuft es richtig gut!"

„Bei uns ist auch alles bestens!",schoss es aus Hermine heraus,ehe sie wusste,was sie da sagte und warf sofort einen unsicheren Blick zu Harry,der ihr skeptisch entgegenblickte.

„Achja?",Ron sah zwischen seinen beiden Freunden hin und her,"Ihr wirkt nicht unbedingt verliebt!"

Hermine räusperte sich und wandte sich hilfesuchend Harry zu,der das Spiel jedoch nicht mitmachen wollte,"Wir sind einfach nur Freunde Ron und zwischen uns ist alles wars auch hast Hermine wohl eben falsch verstanden..."

Diese blickte schuldbewusst auf ihren Teller und stocherte in ihrem Rührei herum. Ron nickte gleichgültig ab und beschäftigte sich wieder mit seiner neuen Freundin,die ihn mit Pancakes fütterte.

Es tat Harry ein wenig leid seine Freundin nicht unterstützt zu haben,aber er wollte nicht herhalten,um Ron eifersüchtig zu machen und ebenso wenig wollte er seinem Freund etwas vormachen.

Während des Frühstücks unterhielten sich die beiden Jungs entspannt miteinander,während Hermine sich aus dem Gespräch heraushielt und sich auch viel früher aus der großen Halle zurückzog,weil sie lesen wollte,so zumindest ihre Aussage.

„Ron hat mir erzählt was vorgefallen ist.",Hermine blickte von ihrem Buch auf und sah Ginny vor sich stehen,"Mit dir und Harry!"

Die Rothaarige wirkte verletzt,man konnte es in ihren Augen setzte sich zu Hermine auf das Sofa.

„Ich habe dir erzählt,dass ich Gefühle für ihn dir denn unsere Freundschaft egal?"

Hermine schüttelte sofort ihren Kopf,"Natürlich nicht Ginny...Es ist einfach hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht und es ist einfach passiert."

Hermine versuchte sich zu erklären und legte ihr Buch beiseite,jedoch nicht ohne vorher ein Lesezeichen hineinzulegen,"Ich war traurig und wütend wegen Ron und Harry ist mir nachgegangen um mich zu trösten und irgendwie kam dann eines zum anderen."

Ginny hörte sich alles in Ruhe an,aber es schien nicht so,als wenn es sie beruhigen würde,"Dann hat es also nichts bedeutet?Du hast dabei nichts gefühlt?"

Hermine öffnete den Mund um zu antworten,dachte dann aber an den Abend zurü Kuss war schön gewesen,Harry war ein guter Küsser,das musste Hermine zugeben und es hatte sich mehr als einfach nur gut angefühlt.

„Natürlich habe ich etwas gefühlt...",gab Hermine zu und spielte nervös an ihrem Pullover herum.

Ginny konnte diese Antwort nicht gefallen und nun spiegelte sich auch Wut in ihren Augen wieder,"Und was ist mit meinem Bruder?"

„Wie Ron sich dabei fühlt ist mir egal Ginny. Er hat Lavender und ist nicht in der Position irgendetwas darüber zu urteilen,wen ich küsse."

„Und in welcher Position bin ich?"

„Du bist meine beste Freundin Ginny...Und es tut mir leid,dass ich keine Rücksicht auf dich genommen möchte nicht,dass das zwischen uns steht...Ich meine dazu gehören schließlich immer zwei,oder?Ich habe Harry zu nichts gedrängt..."

Der Rotschopf schien es jetzt zum ersten zu dämmern,dass es auch Harry eventuell gefallen haben könnte und dass er Gefühle für das braunhaarige Mädchen vor ihr hegen könnte,"Wie steht Harry zu diesem Kuss?"

„Wir haben noch nicht wirklich darüber weiß nicht wie es weitergehen soll...",man merkte ihr an,dass sie verzweifelt war es nicht nicht gewohnt die Antworten nicht zu haben.

Um sie herum wuselten noch mehrere junge Gryffindors herum und nahmen keine Notiz von dem Gespräch und der angespannten gerne würde Hermine zu ihnen gehören und sich keine Sorgen machen mü wollte einfach nur ihr Buch lesen und darin versinken.

Sie wünschte sich,dass Ron die beiden nicht erwischt hätte,dann könnten sie und Harry ganz allein darüber entscheiden was passieren sollte und am besten wäre es,wenn nie jemand davon erfahren wü wenn es den Kuss nie gegeben hätte...

Der Regen nahm noch einmal zu und der Wind peitschte die Tropfen gegen das Fenster.

„Ich will nicht,dass es zwischen uns steht Ginny..."

„Das hättest du dir vielleicht lieber vorher überlegen sollen."

Hermine schmerze diese Aussage sehr und wenn sie sich jetzt nicht zusammenreißen würde,dann wären ihr jetzt die Tränen gekommen,aber sie riss sich zusammen und schluckte es herunter,"Wirf unsere Freundschaft bitte nicht weg."

„Das habe ich nicht vor Hermine...",gab Ginny leise zu und drehte ihren Blick zum Porträt der fetten Dame,wo Harry hindurch kletterte,"Aber ich will erst einmal Abstand zu dir haben...Du hast mich sehr verletzt!"

Damit stand sie auf und machte Harry platz,der sich seinen Weg zu ihnen bahnte,"Hey Gin"

Diese rempelte ihn jedoch unsanft an und ging wortlos an ihm vorbei.

„Wo liegt ihr Problem?"

Hermine sah ihren Freund ungläubig an,da dieser offenbar nicht einmal bemerkt hatte,dass Ginny Gefühle für ihn hegte und auch sie diese Kuss sehr verletzt hatte,"Bei uns."

„Wieso denn?Ron scheint doch zufrieden zu sein mit seinem kleinen Spielchen was er da muss ihren Bruder also nicht verteidigen."

„Es liegt nicht an Ron,Harry!Es liegt an UNS!",sagte Hermine dieses mal deutlicher und langsam dämmerte es Harry,wovon sie sprach und ließ sich zu ihr in den Sessel sinken.

„Oh...",Hermine nickte und legte ihre Hand auf Harrys,der dies beobachtete und sich an den gestrigen Abend zurückversetzt fühlte und ihre Hand in seine nahm.

Diese kleine Berührung fühlte sich gut an und er wollte sie nicht wieder loslassen und strich mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken.

„Mein Verhalten vorhin beim Frühstück tut mir leid,das war nicht richtig von mir Ron irgendwas vormachen zu wollen."

„Schon bin dir nicht böse aber mir stellt sich die Frage warum du so reagiert hast..."

Hermine löste ihre Berührung auf und legte ihre Hände gefaltet in den Schoß.Augenblicklich schien Harry dies zu missfallen,wollte er ihr auch weiterhin gerne nahe sein.

„Ich dachte,dass es ihn vielleicht eifersüchtig machen wü glaube ich wollte ihm einfach nicht gönnen,dass er gut drauf ist und ich selbst nicht."

„Oh...",kam es erneut nur von Harry,der seine Brille zurechtrückte,nur um irgendetwas mit seinen Händen zu tun.

Hermine musterte ihn kurz und schien herausfinden zu wollen,was er wich diesem prüfenden Blick lieber aus und warf einen Blick in den Kamin,der schwach loderte.

Eigentlich wunderte Harry sich darüber,dass Hermine ihn noch nicht dazu aufgefordert hatte darüber zu es sollte ihm Recht sein,denn so wie es momentan auf ihn wirkte,schien es eine kalte Abfuhr zu werden und das wollte Harry sich lieber nicht anhören.

Also zog er es vor zu diesem Thema zu musste er sich dann auch nicht mit seinen eigenen Gefühlen auseinandersetzen.

„Ich werde noch ein wenig lesen.",wechselte Hermine das Thema und schnappte sich ihr Buch.

Harry erhaschte einen Blick auf das damit konnte er nichts irgendetwas über Alter Runen,wenn man sich die seltsamen Symbole ansah.

Entspannt lehne Hermine sich zurück in das Polster,das Buch in ihren Schoß den Seiten waren wieder mehrere Symbole zu erkennen und verschiedene Zeichnungen.

Es war Harry ein Rätsel,dass man so etwas als Spaß und Entspannung bezeichnen kann.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis sich ein kleiner Pool aus Klassenkameraden um sie herum gebildete hatte und Harry in ein Gespräch verwickelten,wofür er ganz dankbar Hermine war schließlich nicht viel anzufangen,da sie die Welt bereits um sich herum vergessen hatte und in ihrem Buch vertieft war.

Thema Nummer eins war natürlich der Kuss zwischen Ron und Lavender und was sich zwischen den beiden abspielte,was die Frage aufwarf,wo die beiden eigentlich steckten.

„In einer Besenkammer wahrscheinlich",lachte Dean.

„Du meinst,dass sie dort ein wenig schrubben?",dieser Kommentar stammt von Seamus,der die Gruppe zum Lachen brachte.

„Vielleicht sitzen sie auch einfach nur zusammen und reden!",meinte Neville,der eher der zurückhaltende Typ war.

„Na klar...als wenn er sich für ihre Lebensgeschichte interessieren würde.",schnaufte Seamus und zog vielsagend seine Augenbrauen hoch,"Das einzige,was er wissen möchte,ist wahrscheinlich die Farbe ihrer Unterwäsche!"

Erneut lachten die Jungen laut und Harry stimmte diesem Kommentar im Stillen zu.

Es musste wohl nicht weiter erwähnt werden,dass es eine reine Jungengruppe war.

„Meinst du wirklich Seamus?",wollte Neville skeptisch wissen.

„Natü sollte sie sonst schon so lange unterwegs sein?Die sind sicherlich im Raum der Wünsche. Lavender hat ihm gestern schon so etwas angedeutet."

„Glückspilz!", grinste Dean und hob spielend sein Glas Kürbissaft in die Luft,"Auf Ron!Der Mann,der einem Quidditchspiel den Verlust seiner Jungfräulichkeit zu verdanken hat!"

Auch die anderen Jungen hielten ihre Gläser in die Höhe und stießen sie aneinander.

Und wieder einmal schien Hermine die einzige zu sein,die diese Unterhaltung nicht lustig fand und stand langsam von ihrem Platz Jungs schienen sich keinen Schuld bewusst zu sein und führten ihre Unterhaltung unbeirrt fort...Bis auf Harry.

Er blickte seiner Freundin seufzend tat ihr der Gedanke weh,dass Ron intim wurde mit Lavender.

Er dachte darüber nach,ob er ihr erneut nachgehen er es gestern getan hatte,endete alles in einem Chaos,aber sie war trotz allem seine beste Freundin und wann immer es ihm schlecht ging,war Hermine immer für Harry da.

Seufzend erhob Harry sich aus dem gemütlichen Sofa und stieg wie schon am Abend vorher aus dem Loch des Porträts,hinter seiner Freundin her.

„Hermine warte auf mich!"

Verwunderte drehte sich die Angesprochene um und sah Harry auf sich zukommen,der seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte,als er bei ihr angekommen war.

„Hör nicht auf das,was sie gesagt haben mutmaßen ja schließlich auch nur und"

Hermine unterbrach ihn mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen,"Willst du mich trösten...schon wieder?"

Harry nickte wusste nicht,warum Hermine lächelte.

„Das scheint so unser Ding zu werden."

Erneut nickte Harry und zuckte dann verlegen mit den Schultern,"Ich dachte,dass du traurig wärst..."

„Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen Harry."

„Und das aus deinem Mund!",entgegnete Harry lachend,da seine Freundin sonst immer diejenige war,die vollkommen ausflippte,sobald er sich auch nur in der Nähe seiner Narbe kratzte.

„Ich war auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek. Ich muss etwas nachschlagen,was ich in diesem Buch nicht verstanden hatte.",erklärte Hermine und sah Harry sanft an,"Willst du mitkommen?"

Harry konnte den Blick seiner Freundin nicht deuten,aber etwas an ihm brachte ihn dazu,ihr selbst in die Bücherei zu folgen,"Gerne..."

Auf dem Weg dorthin schwiegen sie sich größtenteils an,bis Harry das Schweigen brach,"Macht es dir denn nichts aus,dass wir uns vorhin über die beiden unterhalten haben?"

„Es ist in Ordnung Harry."

„Ich wollte nur sicher gehen..."

„Das ist sehr lieb von dir Harry,danke!",entgegnete Hermine ehrlich,die sich über die Sorgen ihres Freundes freute.

Harry dachte darüber nach,ob er seine Gedanken äußern sollte,da er damit immerhin ein kleines Risiko einging und sich nicht blamieren wollte,dennoch nahm er seinen Mut zusammen,"Gestern habe ich einen Kuss bekommen,als ich dir nachgegangen bin um dich zu trösten..."

Hermine blieb stehen und sah ihren Freund ernst an.

Harry blieb ebenfalls stehen und schluckte hatte schon geahnt,dass er seine Klappe hätte halten dachte,dass es clever gewesen wäre und irgendwie charmant aber im Moment kam es ihm einfach nur dämlich vor und er schämte sich.

Jedoch änderte sich Hermines wurde weicher und ein roter Schimmer legte sich über ihre Wangen.

Harry fand,dass sie noch nie so hübsch aussah wie in diesem Augenblick und es war auch nur ein kurzer Augenblick,ehe sie einen Schritt auf Harry zuging,ihre Hände auf seiner Brust ablegte und ihre Lippen auf seine legte.

Es war nur ein kurzer Kuss,aber dadurch nicht schlecht oder emotionslos.

Harry öffnete seine Augen erst dann,als er die Stimme seiner Freundin hörte,"Es kommt nicht wieder vor..."

Harry räusperte sich und grinste,er konnte einfach nicht anders,"Das hoffe ich doch!"

Sooo und wieder fertig :)


	3. Chapter 3

Danke für die Kommis :) die fehlenden Worte sind nicht mein ich die Story hochlade,ist noch alles in Ordnung,aber sobald sie dann hier erscheint,fehlen einige Teile. Woran das liegt kann ich nicht sagen.  
Auf dem Originaldokument sind die fehlenden Parts alle vorhanden...wenn da jemand mit Erfahrung hat,dann bitte ich um Hilfe,ich habe leider keine Idee woran es liegen könnte... :(


	4. Chapter 4

Da ich ja ein fleißiges Schreiberlein bin,habe ich mich schon an das neue Chapter gemacht und tadaaaa...hier ist es ;)

Viel Spaß damit!

Harry wurde einfach nicht schlau aus seiner war nun schon der zweite Kuss in zwei Tagen gewesen und bis zum Abend hatten sie nicht weiter darüber geredet und auch sonst nicht weiter irgendwelche Zärtlichkeiten ausgetauscht.

Wieder einmal war es so,als wäre es nicht passiert.

Stattdessen,hatte Hermine den ganzen Tag über ihren Buch gehangen und war wie üblich Luft,wenn sie las aber dennoch hatte er sich eine Reaktion erwünscht,als er sich neben sie gesetzt hatte und vorgab in ihrem Buch zu stöbern.

Immerhin war er ihr dabei sehr nahe gekommen und hatte seine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel gelegt aber alles was er erhielt,war die Frage,ob er alles sehen konnte.

Und auch beim Abendessen war alles wie sonst auch immer,nur mit dem Unterschied,dass Ron und Lavender turtelnd neben ihnen saßen und Hermine dies den Appetit verdarb.

Es war wirklich zum Verzweifeln und Harry wünschte sich mit jemanden darüber reden zu können.

Mit Ron war dies aber unmöglich,Ginny war sauer und verletzt und wem er sich sonst anvertrauen konnte,wusste Harry nicht.

Seufzend blickte Harry aus dem Dämmerung setzte ein und warf den Verbotenen Wald in eine mysteriöse Stimmung.

„Ist alles in Ordnung Harry?",fragte Hermine besorgt.

„Alles bestens!",log Harry und lächelte seine Freundin beruhigend an,die ihn zweifelnd ansah.

Auch Ron schaffte es seinem besten Freund Beachtung zu schenken und löste sich von Lavender,"Du siehst bedröppelt aus..."

„Danke Ron!",entgegnete Harry genervt und stand aus dem Sessel auf,seine beiden Freunde sahen ihn an,"Ich gehe Hagrid besuchen."

„Aber Harry es wird bald dunkel und dann sollen wir uns nicht mehr herumtreiben,das weißt du doch!"

„Ich kann schon auf mich aufpassen Hermine..."

„Aber es verstößt gegen die Regel,das weißt du doch ganz genau Harry!"

„Lass ihn doch Hermine,du musst aufhören ihn wie ein kleines Kind zu behandeln.",ging Ron dazwischen und rollte mit den Augen.

„Sag mir nicht wie ich mit meinem Freund umgehen soll!"

„Oh!Jetzt ist er nur noch DEIN Freund?Ich denke mal,das er zu gleichen Teilen unser Freund ist,oder Harry?"

Harrys Mund stand offen,er hatte nicht damit gerechnet nun zwischen den Fronten zu stehen und er war froh,als Lavender sich einschaltete.

„Das ist nicht fair ihn da mit reinzuziehen Won Won..."

Harrys Blick wandte sich Hermine zu,die ihr Lachen versucht hatte zu unterdrücken und dabei ein schwer zu definierender Laut aus ihrem Mund kam.

Auch ein musste aufgrund Rons neuen Spitznamens grinsen. Ron selbst schien dieser Name peinlich zu sein und lief rot an,sagte jedoch nichts weiter dazu und ignorierte auch Hermine.

„Ich werde nicht lange bleiben.",versprach Harry an Hermine und drückte leicht ihre Schulter,um seine Worte damit noch einmal zu verdeutlichen.

Harry hoffe bei Hagrid ein wenig Ablenkung zu bekommen und vielleicht war er in der Lage dazu Harry bei seinem Problem zu helfen.

Auch wenn Hagrid selbst kein Spezialist war,was die weibliche Psyche dem Weg über die Ländereien,entdeckte er einen Blondschopf.

Harry kniff seine Augen Person schien im Kreis zu tanzen und zu singen.

„Luna...",murmelte Harry,als er näher kam und fragte sich,was das seltsame Mädchen da machte.

„Hallo Harry...",hauchte sie ihm zu,als sie sich im Kreis drehte und in den Himmel blickte,"Was treibt dich hier her?"

„Ich wollte Hagrid besuche...Und was machst du hier?"

„Ich tanze."

Harry nickte,das sah er auch selbst,"Aber warum?"

Luna blieb stehen und sah Harry mit schief gelegten Kopf an,als wenn es ganz offensichtlich wäre,"Ich versuche die Heliopathen zu verscheuchen,die hier herumschwirren."

„Bist du denn erfolgreich?",fragte Harry,der gar nicht erst nachfragen wollte,um was es sich bei diesen Wesen handelte,wenn sie denn überhaupt existierten.

Luna lächelte abwesend vor sich hin und nickte,"Sie mögen keine fröhlichen Tänze und Gesang..."

„Dein Freund Ronald scheint sehr verliebt zu sein.",bemerkte Luna und setzte sich in das kalte und nasse Gras,sie schien die Beziehung für liebevoll zu halten.

„Er scheint seinen Spaß zu haben.",pflichtete Harry ihr bei,keine Lust näher darauf einzugehen.

„Setz dich zu mir Harry."

Er zögerte,es war kalt und nass und Harry hatte sich schon eh nicht warm genug angezogen für diese Pullover und Jeans anzuziehen waren ein wenig zu optimistisch gewesen.

„Frierst du denn gar nicht?",wollte Harry wissen,als er sich schließlich doch setzte und seine Hose augenblicklich die Feuchtigkeit des Grases aufnahm.

„Mir ist eigentlich sehr du denn eigentlich keine Angst so allein über die Ländereien zu streunen?Du bist noch immer sehr gefragt..."

„Es hat sich viel verändert...",antwortete Harry knapp,er wollte nicht gern über die Vergangenheit letzte Schuljahr saß ihm noch immer schwer in den Knochen,der Verlust von Sirius und der Kampf und Untergang von Voldemort.(ich weiß...komplett anders als in den Büchern aber der Fantasie sind keine Grenzen gesetzt ;) )

„Viele glauben nicht daran,dass er dieses Mal wirklich gestorben ist.",Luna schien gar nicht zu bemerken,dass Harry dieses Thema unangenehm war,"Du redet viel mit Professor denkt er darüber?"

„Er ist sich nicht sicher..."

„Und die Gefolgsleute von Voldemort sollen auch noch hinter dir her schreibt auch mein Vater..."

Luna blickte gedankenverloren in den Himmel und auch Harry war froh,dass sie zu diesem Thema nichts weiter zu sagen warf einen Blick zurück,wo Hagrid Hütte Inneren loderte das Licht des Feuers im Kamin.

Gern würde Harry sich dort jetzt aufwärmen und seine Kleidung trocknen aber er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen Luna allein zurück zu lassen,die froh schien Gesellschaft zu haben.

Harry mochte das blonde Mädchen vor wenn sie sehr eigenartig war,so war sie dennoch an seiner Seite als es hart auf hart kam.

Vielleicht sollte Harry versuchen mit ihr über sein Problem zu reden,"Kann ich dich etwas fragen Luna?"

„Sicherlich."

„Also was hat es zu bedeuten,wenn ein Mädchen jemanden küsst und danach alles so ist,als wäre nichts das Mädchen mochte eigentlich einen anderen Jungen oder mag ihn noch immer...Es ist nicht so leicht zu erklären.",während Harry ihr dies erzählte,vermochte er nicht zu sagen,ob Luna ihm auch zugehört hatte,da ihr Blick die ganze Zeit über dem Himmel zugewandt war.

„Wieso fragst du Hermine nicht einfach?"

Harrys Mund stand offen,woher konnte sie das nun schon wieder wissen,"Ich habe nie etwas von Hermine erwähnt..."

„Stimmt es denn nicht?"

„Doch schon...aber...",Harry war sprachlos.

Luna war einfach nicht einzuschätzen und Harry fragte sich ernsthaft,ob sie von diesem Planeten kam.

„Frag sie einfach ist doch deine beste Freundin oder?"

Natürlich war sie seine beste Freundin,"Ich habe Angst vor ihrer Reaktion."

„Und wieso?"

Dies war eine Frage,die Harry nicht beantworten wusste nicht einmal welche Antwort er sich von Hermine er selbst mehr sein als nur ein Freund?Wollte er hören,dass sie in ihn verliebt war?

Das einzige,was Harry wusste,war dass er sie häufiger küssen wollte...

„Ich war noch nie so verwirrt...",erklärte Harry sein Schweigen,"Kannst du das verstehen?"

„Finde heraus,was du für sie empfindest solltest du ein wenig mit mir Tanzen um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.",schlug Luna vor und hielt dies offenbar ernsthaft für die Lösung seines Problems.

„Tanzen...ist nicht so mein Ding kann es nicht besonders gut."

„Ich werde nicht lachen."

„Lieber irgendwann anders mal aber im Moment lieber nicht,außerdem ist mir ziemlich werde wohl zurück gehen ins Schloss.",versuchte Harry sich zu retten und deutete auf seine nasse Kleidung,"Kommst du mit?"

„Ich möchte gern noch ein wenig bleiben und die Heliopathen ,dass sie irgendwann noch die Schule wäre schrecklich.",Luna stand aus ihrem Schneidersitz auf und sah Harry nun zum ersten Mal richtig in die Augen,"Gute Nacht Harry Potter!"

„Gute Nacht Luna und bleib nicht mehr so lange hier draußen,es ist schon dunkel und du wirst dich noch erkälten."

Harry hatte das Gefühl,dass Luna es nicht so oft zu hören bekam,dass sich ihre Mitschüler um sie sorgten und er fand es schön,dass sie seinetwegen fröhlich lächelte.

Harry war froh,als er wieder im Schloss war und der Kälte seinem Besuch bei Hagrid ist nichts geworden,da er wirklich scharf drauf war wieder in trockene Klamotten zu kommen,da es schlagartig und zu allem Überfluss erneut angefangen hatte zu regnen.

Dummerweise hatte er seinen Zauberstab vergessen und konnte seine Kleidung nicht selbst trocknen.

Das Schloss schien bis auf ein paar einzelne Schüler wie verlassen zu waren wahrscheinlich zum großen Teil in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum oder hielten sich in der großen Halle auf.

„Harry, hey Harry!"

Es war Cho,die auf ihn zugelaufen kam und ebenfalls wie ein begossener Pudel aussah.

Harry lächelte das Mädchen an und wartete bis sie zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte,"Warst du auch noch ein wenig spazieren?"

„Sieht man das?",lachte sie und sah an sich war sie warm angezogen.

Das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden hatte sich im Laufe dieses Schuljahres wieder entspannt und sie gingen freundschaftlich miteinander um.

„Wie geht es dir Cho?",wollte Harry wissen,er fand Cho noch immer außergewöhnlich hübsch und sah sie sich gerne an,jedoch war seine Nervosität um sie herum verschwunden,ebenso wie die Verliebtheit.

„Eigentlich ganz wenig im Lernstress...Wie geht es dir?"

„Sehr gut,im Moment haben die Lehrer erbarmen und brummen uns nur wenig Hausaufgaben auf."

„Was hast du draußen noch gemacht?"

„Ich wollte eigentlich Hagrid besuchen,bin dann aber auf Luna gestoßen..."

Cho lachte,"Ja die habe ich auch hat getanzt..."

Harry nickte,"Ich weiß,sie versucht die Heliopathen zu verscheuchen."

Offenbar hatte auch Cho noch nie von diesen Wesen gehört,da sie ebenso verwirrt drein blickte,wie Harry vorhin,was ihn zum Lachen brachte,wo Cho mit einstimmte.

„Du hast deinen Zauberstab vergessen!"

Das Lachen der beiden verstummte und sie sahen neben sich,wo Hermine aufgetaucht war und Harrys Zauberstab in die Luft hielt,"Ich dachte,dass du ihn vielleicht gebrauchen könntest!"

„Danke Hermine!",Harry nahm seinen Zauberstab entgegen und steckte ihn in seine Hosentasche,"Du hättest deswegen doch aber nicht extra raus kommen müssen."

Die Braunhaarige musterte Cho prüfend und sprach mehr zu ihr als zu Harry,als sie antwortete,"Ich wollte nur sicher gehen."

Cho hielt ihrem Blick stand,"Das ist sehr nett von dir,Harry kann froh sein,dass du mit ihm befreundet bist!"

Darauf sagte Hermine nicht mehr und Harry wunderte sich über das Verhalten der beiden Mädchen,"Cho ich glaube ich werde mich mal weiter auf den Weg ist ja sicherlich auch danach in trockene Kleidung zu schlüpfen."

„Da hast du schönen Abend wünsche ich dir noch und man sieht sich morgen beim Frühstück wieder."

„Dir auch einen schönen Abend."sagte Harry lächelnd und sah seiner Mitschülerin noch kurz nach,er war schließlich auch nur ein junger Mann.

„Ich dachte du wolltest zu Hagrid."

„Wollte ich ursprünglich auch aber dann habe ich Luna getroffen...",meinte Harry gelassen und lächelte Hermine an.

„Das sah mir aber eben nicht nach Luna aus."

„Luna ist noch immer draußen und tanzt.",Harry kam sich ein wenig dumm vor,als er Hermine diese Erklärung lieferte.

„Es regnet im Strömen und sie tanzt?",Hermine war skeptisch und das konnte Harry deutlich erkennen.

„Du kennst doch ist eben anders,als bist du denn so misstrauisch?"

„Fragen wird doch wohl noch erlaubt sein,oder?",gab Hermine scharf zurück und wollte sich umdrehen und losgehen,aber Harry hielt sie am Pullover fest und hinderte sie daran.

„Was hast du denn?"

„Nichts,ich möchte jetzt nur zurückgehen und außerdem bist du klitschnass."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und gab es auf noch weiter auf ihre Laune war sinnlos.

Nach einigen Treppen,brach Hermine das Schweigen,"Was hast du denn mit Cho geredet?"

Sie versuchte es beiläufig klingen zu lassen,konnte sich einen spitzen Unterton,allerdings nicht verkneifen.

„Wetter und nichts sind uns nur rein zufällig über den Weg gelaufen.",Harry glaubte etwas wie Erleichterung in Hermines Augen erkannt zu haben,"Bist du eifersüchtig?"

Hermine lachte halbherzig und schüttelte den Kopf,"Wieso sollte ich?"

„Keine Ahnung,ich versuche nur einen Grund für dein eigenartiges Verhalten zu finden aber irgendwie scheine ich da auf dem Holzweg zu sein."

„Ich lege kein eigenartiges Verhalten an den Tag."

Harry rollte mit den war sooo sinnlos mit ihr zu diskutieren und er konnte nur verlieren.

Hermines Schritt war während diesen kurzen Gespräches energischer geworden und ging nun einige Schritte vor Harry.

Eine Gelegenheit um auch mal Hermines Kehrseite zu betrachten,der Harry bisher nie viel Aufmerksamkeit entgegengebracht hätte er das auch tun sollen,immerhin hatte er noch bis gestern nicht erwartet jemals auf diese eine Weise an ihr interessiert zu sein.

Aber Harry gefiel was er hatte durchaus eine schöne und wohlgeformt und einen hübschen Po,wie Harry fand.

Für ihn ein Wunder,dass nicht viel mehr Jungs Schlange standen.

Harry fühlte sich ganz offenbar von ihr angezogen,das war ihm klar aber dennoch wusste er nicht,was es zu bedeuten ein einziger Kuss es schaffte sein ganzen Leben durcheinander zu werfen...

Küssen...Da war der Gedanke wieder,der ihn schon den ganzen Tag beschä wollte seine Freundin unbedingt erneut küssen und ihre weichen Lippen spü wollte sie berühren und ihr nah sein.

Hermine schien nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung davon zu haben,was sie eigentlich mit ihm angestellt hatte.

Harry beschleunigte seinen Schritt,um wieder gleich auf zu sein und legte seinen Arm locker um ihre Hü sah mit gehobener Augenbraue zu ihm hoch,als wollte sie ihn fragen,was das wehrte sie sich nicht dagegen,also beschloss Harry,dass er seinen Arm dort lassen konnte.

„Meinst du Won Won wird morgen mal wieder ein wenig Zeit für uns haben?"

Hermine lachte aufgrund des Spitznamens,den Harry benutzt hatte und zuckte mit den Schultern,"Ganz ehrlich...Es ist mir es glücklich werden und seinen Spaß wird schon noch bemerken,was er verpasst hat!"

„Und was passiert,wenn er das bemerkt?",Harry war neugierig wie ihre Antwort ausfallen würde,er hoffte nur,dass es nicht bereuen würde sie gestellt zu haben.

„Was soll dann schon sein?Er hatte seine Chance,oder?Ich werde bestimmt nicht sein Notnagel sein,nur weil er irgendwann bemerken wird,dass Lavender nicht das Mädchen ist,mit dem er es lange aushalten kann."

Harry atmete erleichtert hatte befürchtet,dass sie nur auf diesen Moment warten würde,um dann mit Ron zusammen zu kommen.

„Ich habe auch meinen Stolz,das solltest du wissen..."

„Und manchmal mehr als es gut sein kann...",nuschelte Harry und erhielt dafür einen Hieb durch Hermines Ellenbogen in seine Rippen,"Das tat übrigens weh..."

„Sei nicht so ein Weichei..."

„Nach all dem,was ich durchgemacht habe,nennst du mich ein Weichei?"

Hermine rollte mit den Augen und dachte gar nicht daran Harry nun zu bemitleiden,"Hattest du denn geglaubt,dass ich wirklich noch mit ihm zusammen sein wollte?"

„Ich hatte damit gerechnet...Wenn er sich dann entschuldigt hätte...Ich war mir sicher,dass er auch etwas für dich empfindet."

„Das dachte ich auch aber offenbar nicht genug,um einen Schritt auf mich zuzugehen..."

„Muss ich dich jetzt wieder trösten?",fragte Harry frech und grinste seine Freundin verstohlen an.

„Wieso willst du mich wieder küssen?",gab Hermine mindestens genau so frech zurück.

Die beiden lachten miteinander aber Harry traute sich nicht diese Frage zu müsste ihr doch klar sein,dass er sie küssen wollte.

Wie sollte Harry das auch nicht wollen...

„Auf einmal so schüchtern Harry?", feixte Hermine und entfernte sich aus Harrys Umarmung,"So kenne ich dich ja gar nicht."

„Ich bin nicht schüchtern.",Harry gefiel es nicht,dass sie sich nun über ihn lustig machte,sie hatte schließlich keine Ahnung was für ein Gefühlschaos er im Moment ihretwegen durchmachte.

Hermine hatte bemerkt,dass aus der eben noch lockeren Stimmung eine angespannte wurde und ging nicht näher darauf ein.

Als die beiden wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen waren,sahen sie das gewohnte Bild von Ron und Lavender vor sich.

„Igitt...",kam es aus Harry heraus,der sich das Spektakel angewidert ansah,wie die beiden sich beinahe auffraßen.

Er kannte seinen besten Freund so gar wusste zwar,dass er schon immer gerne mal im Mittelpunkt stehen wollte aber dass er sich so dermaßen gerne zur Schau stellte,hatte Harry nicht geahnt.

„Ich hoffe das hat bald ein merken gar nicht,dass sich kaum jemand mehr in ihre Nähe wagt."

Da hatte Hermine jemand saß bei den beiden um den Feuerplatz herum,obwohl dies die beliebtesten Plätze Schüler saßen verteilt an den Tischen und den Sesseln am Fenster.

„Ehe ich mir das antue,gehe ich lieber schon ins Bett!"

„Es ist doch noch viel zu früh,um ins Bett zu gehen.",warf Harry ein,der sich nicht langweilen und Hermine vor allem noch nicht gehen lassen wollte,"Lass uns doch einfach woanders hingehen."

„Und was schlägst du vor?"

„Jungenschlafsaal?"

„Keine gute Idee Harry. Ginny beobachtet uns schon wieder so skeptisch und wenn ich dann noch mit dir da hoch gehe,dann kannst du dir ja vorstellen,was in ihrem Kopf vor sich gehen sollten es für heute wirklich gut sein gehe ins Bett und lese noch ein wenig.",antwortete Hermine und sah Harry an,der seine Enttäuschung nicht verbergen konnte.

„Ich hätte gern noch ein wenig Zeit mit dir verbracht.",gab Harry ehrlich zu und lächelte matt,"Aber vielleicht ist es so einfach schön Hermine."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten,ging er an seiner Freundin vorbei,die ihm noch einen gute Nacht Gruß hinterher rief,ehe sie sich selbst auf den Weg in ihrem Schlafsaal machte.

Das war der dritte Streich :) sagt mir,ob es euch gefallen hat.


End file.
